All mine
by Mistofstars
Summary: Another story after the end of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (season 2 episode 1), Jack and Ianto in the hub, having a little argument. A bit gloomy, and Ianto is quite dominant.


Author: Mistofstars

Pairing: Jack Harkness / Ianto Jones

Plot: Another story after the end of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (season 2 episode 1), Jack and Ianto in the hub, having a little argument.

Warnings: slash, sad, drama, a bit of violence

Rating: M or 16+

Disclaimer: Neither Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones are mine, they're fictional characters that belong to their author R.T. Davies and the BBC. I don't make money with this, it's all made up.

Author's note: A bit gloomy, and Ianto is quite dominant

***|*|*All mine*|*|***

Jack realized it did no harm if he sent all team members home now. They weren't allowed to meet themselves, hunting outside for John Hart's so-called radio cluster bombs, and since it was night again and they've accomplished all daily tasks, he decided to let everyone knock off. Gwen, Owen and Tosh had almost been killed, and if it hadn't been for Ianto, Gwen would be dead by now. They all needed some rest, so he kicked them out, what they appreciated greatly. When all had left, Ianto was still there, shutting down his computer with an angry face. He straightened his suit coat and tie, then he gave Jack a wry gaze and turned to walk out of the HUB. Jack realized Ianto was somehow crossed with him and before he knew what was happening, he found himself running the few steps to Ianto, and how his hand grasped his. Ianto stopped in his movements and turned around to look at Jack. Yes, there was wrath written all over his face, clearly evident.

"What's wrong?", Jack asked carefully, trying to understand Ianto. The younger smiled grimly and took his hand out of Jack's.

"I've had enough for today, that's wrong" he said and turned around again, but Jack grabbed his shoulder, so that the younger had to face him again.

"Could you please tell me what's going on! I can't read your mind, so tell me, what have I done?"

He saw Ianto's eyes widen at his lack of knowledge, and the younger smiled tiredly at him.

"Nothing, Jack. You're jus , but you don't even realize what you're doing. I saw the CCTV of today. I saw how you and Gwen talked in the cellar and that look in your face when she told you she was getting married. No man should look like this if he is together with someone else. And only a few hours later you ask me out on a date! Did you just want to make sure you also have got somebody as long as you can't have her? And your fucking ex-lover appears the same day and KISSES you in front of us, knowing you're with ME. I've had enough of it, Jack. I'm going home", Ianto burst out furiously.

Flabbergasted Jack saw him walk away, and his words seeped through his brain way too slowly. Ianto was right. He hadn't even realized what signs he had been showing him today. He had to put things right with him immediately. Again he took Ianto's hand and made him stop, he walked around him and looked into his face, his hands rested on Ianto's hips. The younger looked down and bit his bottom lip.

"I know you're not a possession, Jack. But I wanted to trust you when you said you came back for me. Now it all seems ridiculous, as if I'm your second choice. And I don't want that. It hurts."

"I'm sorry, Ianto, I didn't mean to make you feel this way", Jack stammered, drawing closer to Ianto's body.

"I don't want to be with Gwen or with John or whosoever, I'm sorry I gave you the impression. It's you I want to be with..."

Ianto lifted his head, and when his eyes met Jack's, Jack could see the slightest hint of hope glimmer in them. But there still was too much doubt, Ianto's features were wrinkled with sorrow and disbelief.

"Just let me go home", he said softly, and his hoarse voice made a shiver run through Jack. It wounded his heart when he heard the pain in Ianto's voice, when he realized Ianto wasn't trusting him anymore. He had been gone for too long, he noticed, and it would take a lot of time to get Ianto's forgiveness, if he was ever able or willed to forgive him. The desperation of this thought made Jack act without thinking. He tilted his head and pressed his lips on Ianto's, his hands sought his head and his fingers got lost in his soft hair. He pulled him closer and kissed him with all the love and despair he felt right now. But Ianto struggled, he fought against Jack and freed himself. Panting he looked at Jack, mad with rage. He wiped his mouth with the back of the hand and tears welled up in his eyes.

"How dare you!", he breathed, but Jack couldn't stand Ianto's anger, so he kissed him again, and before he knew it, he had pressed him against the nearest wall with his back. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore, when his hands seized Ianto's wrists, resting them on the wall against his head. He kissed Ianto passionately and pushed his hips against Ianto's. There was such a rush in his blood, his heart leapt into his throat, his cheeks reddened. He felt dazed, desperate, as if in trance. Until he heard Ianto whimper and felt his body shiver against his. He took a step back and looked at him, breathless.

Ianto's bottom lip was bleeding, he breathed hard and looked at Jack, completely in shock. His whole body trembled, Jack saw his fingers quiver. Numbly Ianto wiped the blood from his mouth, and now Jack tasted it in his own mouth too. What had he done? Had he been so desperate that he had hurt Ianto physically as well?

Awestricken he observed Ianto's face, everything before his eyes became a single great blur, then he felt Ianto's punch against his jaw, and he fell down to the ground. He almost became unconscious, but then he felt Ianto's weight upon his lap and when he opened his eyes, he saw Ianto leaning over him, dangerously close to his face. Ianto straddled him and Jack saw him smile, but his head was spinning, so his hands clung to Ianto's shirt desperately, trying to find stability. Then he felt Ianto's lips on his again, and his sweet, thrilling kisses, that made his legs turn to jelly and his stomach flutter. He felt Ianto's warm hands all over his body, wantonly fondling him. Caresses he hadn't deserved in the first place, but he was too weak to man up and apologize to Ianto. Jack still felt so giddy, so he couldn't really ward off Ianto and his touches – he didn't want to ward him off anyway, it felt good to be at his mercy, because he trusted Ianto beyond all doubt.

He didn't comprehend Ianto's words, when he panted them into his ear, but he felt the heat of Ianto's breath, and he felt his fingers unbuckling his belt, opening his fly, pulling down his trousers. A few moments later they had wild and fervent sex on the cold concrete floor, and Jack was grateful to feel Ianto finally inside of him again, taking him as a matter of course. It wiped away all the guilt he had felt for so long, all the hurt Ianto's words had stirred in him. When he looked into Ianto's eyes right now, as he was penetrating him so lustfully and slowly, nothing mattered anymore – whether it was a reunion or their last time together, Jack was simply glad Ianto made him feel loved and wanted again, that he allowed him to be with him again. His fingers dug into Ianto's back, as an inky blackness spread before Jack's eyes; he felt his eyelids flutter, an instinct told him to arch his back, and as he did so, a hot tingling wave of his orgasm hit him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, he felt and heard himself come, and then he felt Ianto come in him too. When Ianto collapsed on him, Jack put his arms around him and held him, drunk with bliss. It felt so good to perceive Ianto's body warmth, to receive his little exhausted kissed in the crook of his neck.

It didn't take long and Jack fell asleep, right there on the floor, with Ianto on top of him. After a while the younger got up and dressed quickly, he looked down at Jack and wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye. Then he lifted Jack and carried him in his arms through the HUB – Jack was so exhausted that he didn't even wake up, he only stirred slightly. Ianto lay Jack gently down on the sofa in their shared office and fixed his clothes. When he looked down at him with a gentle smile, he saw the bruise on his jaw, which now swelled slightly. He bend down and kissed Jack's jaw tenderly, then he got away from him and oversaw the CCTV images of the last hour.

He smiled gloomily when he heard himself whisper into Jack's ear on the CCTV, before they had sex.

"I wish you were all mine."

Then he deleted all the records of him and Jack and drove home.

**THE END**


End file.
